powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinomanako
The Father and Son Bears Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z |Sentai = Samurai Sentai Shinkenger|voiceactor = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo|height = 198→207|weight = 95→138 }} is an Ayakashi who manages to steal the Diendriver from Kamen Rider Diend (who stole the Ika Origami from Genta) and did not need the Sanzu River water. He becomes an "Ayakashi Rider" with his Chinomanako Diend Form, this universe's (the Sentai universe) first ever Kamen Rider, in a world that was supposed to be without riders. With all the crevices in the Diend helmet and armor, he can easily summon Nanashi footsoldiers. He also can use KaijinRide cards. Kamen Rider Decade and Kuuga team up with the Shinkenger to destroy this monster. After being destroyed he did not become giant; it can be assumed that taking on his Diend Form counted as his second life. Super Hero Taisen However, he is revived in Super Hero Taisen as a member of the Shocker Zangyack Alliance. He only has one appearance, in the battle where he is seen getting attacked by Kamen Rider Amazon. Super Hero Taisen Z Chinomanako was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. Chinomanako helped beat Kamen Rider OOO with Rhino Doubler and Action Commanders Stargull and Sneak Brother. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army, with Chinomanako being beaten back by . They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Equipment KamenRide Cards *Diend *Blade KajinRide Cards Chinomanako uses Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. * * Final AttackRide Cards *Diend Gallery Ayakashi-Chinomanako.png|Chinomanako KR-Chinomanako Diend.png|Kamen Rider Diend Notes *He is one of the few Ayakashi that were not adapted into Nighloks. The others were Nakinakite, Hachouchin, Sasamatage, Urawadachi, Kugutsukai, and Madakodama. **This is because Kamen Rider Decade doesn't have an American counterpart, and American adaptations of Kamen Rider as a whole are rare. The only time that there has ever been a KR adaptation is Karmen Rider RX (used as Masked Rider). ***The fact that he spent a lot of time around Japanese people and the little amount of screentime he actually has also probably doesn't help. *This is the only Ayakshi not to ever grow giant and the only member of the Gedoshu to do so aside from the main villainous cast. * Chinomanko is similar to Gavan Bootleg in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan in that both are villains in a crossover between Super Sentai and another Tokusatsu franchise, and both are based on the heroes of the other franchise. Chinomanako becomes a cross between Ayakashi and Kamen Rider Diend while Gavan Bootleg is based off Space Sheriff Gavan and made by the Space Empire Zangyack. *During a battle between the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders vs. their enemies during Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Chinomanko is seen getting attacked by Kamen Rider Amazon. *Youkai Origin: Mokumokuren is a spirit that lives in torn Shoji (paper sliding walls) and many eyes can seen within them and cause people to become blind if stared into. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 24, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Act 21: The Father and Son Bears *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 25, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Ayakashi Category:Kamen Riders Category:Sentai Exclusive Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles Category:Eye Themed Villain Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Gedoshu